


we were han and leia for halloween

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: Eliza needs to convince her family that she's not a lesbian, and Alex is more than willing to help.





	we were han and leia for halloween

“I can't believe you convinced me to do this,” Alexander groaned when they had reached Eliza's front door of her house. 

 

“It is because you are my best friend,” Eliza put a hand on his shoulder. “And because I needed to bring somebody home for the holiday before everyone starts thinking that I'm a lesbian.”

 

Eliza remembers that facetime. When they had all thought that she had a girlfriend until Alexander had walked into her dorm room and she blurted out that he's her boyfriend. 

 

Seeing everyone cheer for him and asking her to bring him home was when she realized she had fucked herself. Alex seemed to understand what was happening and went along with the thing for the time being. 

 

It wasn't easy when Eliza's dad bought the two of them plane tickets to go from New England to New York. Her dad wanted to see the new boyfriend in time for Christmas. 

 

She would've loved to bring home an actual boyfriend. Hell, everything would've been a thousand times better if Alex was actually her boyfriend. Something that she had wished for since the beginning of the semester. 

 

Who knows, though. It really seems like he had fallen for Maria Reynolds. Why else would he always be flirting with Eliza? He's trying to make Maria jealous, regardless of when she's there or not. 

 

Eliza knocked on the door. “Okay, I'm done,” Alex turned on his heel and started to walk away. 

 

“Wait, no,” Eliza grabbed him by the hood of his sweater. “You already agreed and now you're stuck dating me.”

 

“Uh, I sure hope he is,” said Angelica when she opened the door for the young couple. 

 

Eliza let out a rather girly shriek as she flung forward and hugged her sister. She felt another pair of arms around her, and noticed that Peggy was wormed herself into the hug. 

 

When they were finally separated after not seeing each other for four months, Eliza turned to Alex. “This is Alexander Hamilton, my boyfriend.”

 

Alex held his hand out for Angelica and Peggy to shake. “Please, call me Alex. I'll assume that you're Angelica, the oldest?” He pointed to the girl with unruly curly hair all in her face with an orange hoodie on. 

 

“That's me,” Angelica shook his hand, narrowing her eyes at him. 

 

Eliza finally noticed the absence of some very important people. “Where's mom and dad? I thought they were gonna be here when we got home from the airport.”

 

Peggy put a hand on her sister's shoulder. “They went out to rent a movie from Redbox. Solo just came out on there and they thought you guys would want to see it. Alex, you're a Star Wars fan, right?”

 

Alex and Eliza both started laughing. The amount of times that they had stayed awake well past two in the morning with a Star Wars marathon was enough to suggest that their a little bit more than just a fan. 

 

Is it enough to be more than friends? 

 

“Trust me when I say that me and your sister absolutely adore Star Wars,” Alex stared at her. “We even dressed up as Han and Leia for Halloween.”

 

Wait, that wasn't in their dating story. Eliza hadn't included that detail. Alex never said he was including that. Where did that come from? Why is he randomly spouting out stuff about their relationship that he never went over with her? 

 

“Say, Alex,” Angelica narrowed her eyes at Eliza's pretend boyfriend. how long have you and my sister been dating?”

 

Eliza smiled at him nervously. They had thought of said dating story on the plane. She knew that he had every detail. She embedded everything with the fantasy in her head that one day her and Alex would actually get together. 

 

“September fourteen,” Alex pointed to the top of his head. “I memorize anniversaries. I asked her out at one am while we were breaking the ‘lights out’ rule and just hanging around campus.”

 

“So you break the rules?” Peggy asked, an eyebrow raised. “Does this mean that you're a bad influence?”

 

Eliza rolled her eyes. Of course they would nitpick the little things that Alex said. It's the protective part of the job of being a younger and annoying sister. Even Angelica doesn't question that deeply. 

 

Alex chuckled nervously, not knowing if it was a legit question. “Why don't I set the table?”

 

“I'll help,” Eliza grabbed his wrist and led him to the kitchen. Good, offering to set the table will make it look like he knows his manners and is polite. What a good fake boyfriend. Knows exactly what to say. 

 

Except when he says stuff that they hadn't exactly planned out together and she never agreed to say. 

 

When they were alone, she hit him lightly on the chest and rolled her eyes playfully. “So, we're Han and Leia now? I don't recall going over that snippet on the plane.”

 

Alex rubbed the back of his neck. “That's because I made it up myself. It's what I wish we would do on Halloween.”

 

Eliza looked at him quizzically before heading to the kitchen counter that had cabinets on the top of it that held the plates. She had to stand on her toes. Damn being short! Angelica and Peggy are both average height. Why is she below average? 

 

She felt Alex put his hand on her hips. Before she could question what he was doing, he lifted her so that she could reach the plates easier. The years of him being a swimmer definitely paid off as he's lift her with no sweat. 

 

“Alex, what?” She laughed as she grabbed the six plates that she needed for everyone. He set her down on top of the kitchen counter while he stood directly in front of her. They were only inches apart. 

 

Eliza doesn't know who closed the gap between them, but the next thing she knows she's kissing Alex on top of her kitchen counter. A hand is running through his hair and arms are wrapped around her waist as she hooks her ankles behind him. 

 

Maybe they didn't have to be fake dating. Kissing one of her closest friends felt really nice. It felt more nice when he began tugging on her lower lip, and pressed his lips to hers again. 

 

It was a cough that interrupted them that came from the doorway on the kitchen. Eliza wanted to die when she saw her parents standing there with Angelica and Peggy behind them. 

 

“Well, that's one way to meet the boyfriend,” her mom teased as Alex leaned towards Eliza's ear and whispered, “We'll talk about this later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm living for the 'fake date for the holidays' trope. I wrote this in like twenty minutes. Yeah. 
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - soleaa
> 
> :)


End file.
